Karev's Anatomy
by blackunicorn24
Summary: What if Derek didn't go home with Meredith when they first met in the bar? What if Derek already had someone, and that someone was him. How would Meredith react to being turned down? How would the rest of the hospital react to an attending being married to an intern? Rated M to be safe.


_Shit…_ Alex thought as he heard the beeping of an alarm going off. The hangover from last night caused an ache in the back of his head. He heard a groan from below and knew exactly who it was. He rolled over to see exactly what time it was.

 _Fuck…_ He thought. He was going to be late for his first day of work. He glanced down to the man asleep on the floor and couldn't but think back to last night. How some woman had the nerve to hit on what was _his_. He shook himself from his thoughts and hurriedly grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around the man roughly replacing it with a throw pillow off the sofa.

"Unh." The man groaned.

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" The man said teasingly.

"No, you know I have to be at work. I can't be late on my first day." I grunted out, walking up stairs to shower.

"Can I at least join you?" I heard being shouted up the stairs.

"No. You'll only make me late."

I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door before he could follow me upstairs. I knew no matter how much I wanted to I could not allow him to shower with me. He would only cause me to be late as always and this was something I could not be late for.

Today was my first day of work at Seattle Grace hospital. I was an intern. The bottom of the surgical food chain.

I could only think about how working with Derek, my husband, was going to be a challenge because he was in fact an attending and I was only an intern. We had decided against telling people that we were together. Even if we had been married seven years. Yeah, I know we married pretty young. When I was only 19, but we knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. It was the best decision of my life. Derek was everything. His family was everything that I never had growing up. They seemed to come in at a time where I needed them most. The path I was leading was destructive and without Derek I'm not fully sure if I would be here today.

"Alex" Derek called from outside of the door, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You better hurry up before you're late."

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked as I grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it around my waist, and opened the door.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I hurriedly grabbed my clothes out of my suitcase since we hadn't unpacked our luggage yet. I put my clothes and shoes on grabbing my messenger bag I practically ran down the stairs.

Derek was already there holding out a coffee making me stop and calm down. "Relax babe, everything is going to be fine."

Of course, he would say that. He wasn't an intern anymore. He didn't have to worry about such trivial things. He gave me a look as if he knew what I was thinking. I sunk into his awaiting arms knowing that they would settle all my nerves. As they always have. Derek wrapped his arms around me sealing me into his protective embrace. As I started to lift up he gently kissed my lips leading me outside to the car.

As we pulled up the hospital, my nervousness came back full force. I started to fidget and soon realized that I didn't want to move. No, I couldn't move. My mind seemed to be rushing. What if I failed. What if no one liked me? I mean do I even care if they like me? Probably not. I just want to do well. I could fell Derek as he grabbed my chin. "Hey." He whispered. "You got this" he gently kissed my lips once more before opening the car door, prompting me to do the same.

I took a deep breath and started to walk into the hospital. As I made it in I was aware of Derek walking slowly behind me knowing that I had to do this on my own. I walked to where the interns were supposed to be and luckily, they hadn't started yet.

Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery, walked in and started to give his speech….

A/N this chapter has not been edited yet. This is also my first time writing fanfiction. I am open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.


End file.
